Teslo
Teslo is an Electroids Mixel. Description Teslo is a daring and ingeneous climber, who can use his electrically charged tail to scale any surface. Teslo is always chosen to be the lookout for his tribe, the Electroids, but he has a secret he dares not tell the others... he is super afraid of heights. Personality Teslo is the most mature of his tribe, fitting him to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, he's the smartest and most serious. He treats his brothers like students, but he still cares for them very much. He also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when he jogs or wearing a mortarboard when he teaches lessons. His fear of heights is not helped by his habitat's location and he tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that his brothers secretly know about his fear, but they would never dare to tell him that they know. Physical Appearance Teslo is mostly yellow in color. He has a defined jaw with a tapering top to his head. On his lower jaw is a gold triangular structure that hides three fangs that point downwards when he closes his mouth. He has a single giant eye, two gold ear-like formations on top of his head, and a grey band separating them from his face. His body is short and stocky, and tapers down. His arms are yellow and widen out to pincer hands, they also have dark grey bands on the tops of them. His legs are light grey and short, while his feet are yellow and fairly tall, with two gold toes on each. He has a long yellow tail with a dark grey tip and two purplish-blue lightning bolt extensions on the sides. Background Cookironi Teslo is one of the Mixels sitting back, enjoying cookironis. Suddenly, he and the others are trying to fight for the last one, combining into their Max forms. Eventually, every Max de-mixes, and then a dizzy Zorch accidentaly sits on the last cookironi, depressing everyone. They then see a Nixel with a new box of Cookironis, and give chase. Hot Lava Shower Teslo was one of the two Mixels that was burnt by the Infernite Max. He burnt his mouth when he got back from a run, took a sip of water from the faucet, and burned his mouth. When Teslo and Krader were exclaiming how Vulk burned them both, Vulk apologized and treated them to ice cream. Electrock Teslo and the other Electroids are seen zapping Krader, when Seismo and Shuff stop them, thinking they are sacrificing him. He tells them that he and the Electroids aren't sacrificing anyone and just preparing for the Annual Electroid Dance Party, so the Cragsters decide to join their party. Finally, both of them mix into their max forms and have a dance contest after the Cragster Max claims it is better at dancing. Murp Teslo and the others are seen having fun at the barbecue party. He tells Flain and Krader to hurry up, because his volt-o-meter reaches super fun. After Flain and Krader in a mix accidentally crash the party, his volt-o-meter goes down to "Super Lame". Changing a Lightbulb Teslo is teaching a class to Zaptor and Volectro on what to do when changing a lightbulb. The lightbulb illuminating the room breaks, and they mix into their max form to fix it. However, they break a giant lightbulb in the sky (presumably their sun) while supercharging the regular one. Elevator Teslo is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up He and Tentro are seen exercising when the Glurt/Scorpi murp covers them in slime. Relationships Other Electroids Teslo treats Zaptor and Volectro as his students sometimes for that he teaches them how to change a lightbulb in Changing a Lightbulb. However, as they are all in the same tribe, Teslo loves his brothers and is usually seen as the "lone wolf leader", as he is the only mature one. However, he gets easily exasperated by some of the things his brothers do, especially Zaptor and his Hamlogna sandwich obsession. Infernites He is best friends with Vulk for that he invites him and Krader over for ice cream. It is unknown to what Teslo thinks about Flain and Zorch. Cragsters Teslo is best friends with Krader. The rest is neutral. Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Teslo is seen exercising with Tentro in the Mixed Up Special. This may mean they are friends. It is unknown to what Teslo thinks of Kraw or Balk. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Set Information Teslo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 54 pieces. Teslo's in-booklet code is CH4AR8ED4UP, which is ChargedUp when decoded. Trivia * Teslo is leader of the Electroids because he's been chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Volectro and Zaptor. * His name is a play on the electric circuit transformers called "tesla coils", which in turn are named after the late inventor and electrical engineer Nikola Tesla. * He sounds like the Ice King from Adventure Time and Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder. This is probably due to the fact that they are all voiced by Tom Kenny (who also voices Flain and Seismo). **Just like Peepers, he is cycloptic, short, and has a lightning motif. * He has been compared to a lizard. * He is one of three of the Series 1 Mixels to include a Nixel in his set. *He has a Volt-o-meter on his back. It measures how much fun he's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame." ** It only exists in the cartoon, and isn't available on his LEGO set. It also is not visible in various episodes. *He has a tail which he normally uses to fight Nixels with, but can also use as a flashlight. He is the only Series 1 Mixel to have a tail. **In his LEGO set, he holds his tail like a hose. *Despite being a Series 1 Mixel, he appeared in 7 episodes so far (tied with Zorch and Slumbo). His absences were Coconapple, Nixels, Pothole, Mailman, Another Nixel, Rockball, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *He is the shortest of the Electroids. *He has one eye like Vulk, Seismo, Kraw, Glomp, Magnifo, and Globert. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Electroids. Gallery Set Teslo Bag.png Teslo.png Teslo 2.jpg Teslo Pose.jpg TesloLego.png 304px-Tesloprelim.jpg|Teslo's prototype set AniTes.PNG JangBricksTeslo.png Artwork All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Yummy Electron Dance Party.png|Dancing! Teslo Bio.jpg|On mobile website Murp11.jpg|Super lames... Murp3.jpg|With his Volt-o-meter. TesloMIX.jpg|Let's Max! ElectroidClass.jpg|Today, We learn how many electroids it will take to change a lightbulb. So much better.png|It's totally true what they say! image of Teslo .jpg|Hurry up guys! Oh Yeah! Teslo.jpg|Yeah, yeah, yeah! Teslo_Shock.png|Teslo while he is shocked. Teslo jogs.jpg|That was a nice jog! Yumburn.jpg|You burnt my mouth! dat teslo tho.png We stayin fit.jpg|Teslo exercising with Tentro. EVERY MIXEL LISTEN UP.png Wheredidallofthehamlognasandwichesgo.png AND RUINED THE MIXEL FEZTAVALL.png Itseemslikeourlilbuddyzaptorhere.png Hmmmmm.png Yeah! Like....png Flurr does not look happy.png Hide!.png ZZZZUPERLAME.png|Teslo when unmixable Teslo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Gooed.png FrontTeslo.png SideTeslo.png teslo_thumb.png Narrow_Hero_1.jpg Teslo Icon.png Over Here!.png HowAboutWeMixItUpANotch.jpg Leader of the electroids.png We need to go on a hamlogna sandwich run.png|We need to go on a Hamlogna Sandwich run Super mixel fan time.png Teslo voltometer.png|His Volt-o-meter. Hurry up guyz.png Barbeque.png OHNO.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png Yaypinyata.png ZZZZUPER FUNZZZZ.png Other logo for series 1.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Flain and Teslo Mix!.jpg|With Flain Teslorch.png|With Zorch Kradslo.png|With Krader Tenslo.PNG|With Tentro Flurrso.png|with Flurr Feslo.png|with Flain again Murps LEGO Mixes TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Flain ZorchTesloLEGO.jpg|With Zorch TesloZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps VulkTesloLEGO.jpg|With Vulk KraderTesloLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoTesloLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ShuffTesloLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Sources and References Category:Electroids Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Lighting Category:One Eyes Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Non jointed tails Category:Two toes Category:Underbite Category:Smart Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Yellow Category:Series 1